Hot for Teacher!
by LampPostInWinter
Summary: This is a story I wrote for a friend of mine... Ginny is failing potions, with a little help from Draco she may pass!  Rated M: for smex! lol


**A/N: Before anyone chews me out for stalling on my Vash fic... I told the Most awesome person in the world that I would write them a one-shot I've just been in a funk lately and going to Anime-Spark! Has put me in a better mood and has inspired me to write again! Don't be discouraged, I will have Those Who Live Outside of Time finished sometime before the end of May! So without farther ado, I give you Draco/Ginny smut!**

"Ms. Weasley," I heard professor Snape's monotone voice drone out across the damask classroom. "I would like for you to stay in your seat a moment; the rest of you may go." He said, and almost immediately the class room was empty; I was left sitting a slightly peeved Snape sneering down at me.

"Professor, have I done something wrong?" I asked, trying to make myself sound interested in whatever he needed to talk to me about.

"Unless you feel that failing potions this term is not wrong, then no... You have done nothing wrong." I was sure if his voice were capable of any infection he would have sounded almost flippant just then. "I have only taken time out of my day to tell you this because you are one of the few insufferably vapid fools in this class. I want to offer you a chance to bring up your score."

When uttered the word 'fail' my heart fell into my feet; it was only when he mentioned a way to get out of this debacle, I clung to it like Lavender Brown on anything with a phallus! "How can I do that, Professor, is there some type of project I can do for extra marks?" I asked, almost jumping from my seat in glee.

"Well, Ms. Weasley, you must attend some tutoring from my potions apprentice." He smirked, "I believe you may know him through your brother, seeing as they were in the same year."

"Sir, I knew very few of my brothers friends from school; the ones I do know are rubbish in potions... Except for Hermione, but I know for a fact she is working for the Ministry now." This was all true; I was at a complete loss as to who he apprentice could be.

"I never said he was your brother's friend, only that the had been in the same year. Your lack of listening skills may be a contributing factor to your failing grade." He scowled at me, "My apprentice's name is Draco Malfoy, by the shocked look on your face I can see he never crossed your mind as a potential candidate."

My mind went blank, "B-but, he hates my whole family, he won't look at me in the face, let alone tutor me in potions!" I couldn't think of a reason, other than his unadulterated hatred for my family, for him to refuse. It was starting to feel like everyone in my life was out to get me. Harry had dumped me a month before I had to return to Hogwarts, Luna beat me for the head girl position, and now I had to get tutoring from ferret faced Malfoy because I'm failing my N.E.W.T.s level potions!

Have I really been such an awful person that life has to shit on me every chance it gets?

"I will get owl him tonight and you should be able to start you tutoring sessions tomorrow evening or Sunday morning at the latest." With that said, Snape turned dramatically and returned to his desk. Feeling thoroughly dismissed, I left without anymore protest.

XxXxX

I could not believe the nerve that prat had! I received an owl at six in the morning asking me to meet, one mister Draco Malfoy, in the dungeon at seven sharp this evening. He even gave me a dress code. The pig wanted me dressed like some slutty catholic school girl!

His letter read as follows:

_Dear Weaslette,_

_I expect to see you in the dungeon at seven sharp tonight, if you are late there will be dire consequence, ready for learning. You should be dressed for success... Meaning, short plaid skit (red and gold), white oxford, Griffindor tie, white knee socks, and black heels. If this dress code is not upheld the consequences will be worse than tardiness! _

_Looking foreword to this study session,_

_Draco Malfoy: Potions Apprentice._

I could see the smirk on his face just from reading this letter. All I could think about all day long was smacking the self serving arse when I saw him. Other than the slight hiccup with the tea leaf reading in Divination, I had accidental read the leaf wrong making the poor Hufflepuff think he only had one month left to live, everything else went smoothly.

It was depressing, now that the "Golden Trio" gone, my days were filled with much less excitement and peril. Not that I missed Harry all that much, seeing as he coldly broke up with me in my own home... During Sunday dinner, of all the times he could do it!

So, there I was sitting at the Griffindor table in the great hall; and I couldn't help but feel a little discomposed about having to suffer through Malfoy's snide attitude for the duration of the potions session. Just the thought of being in the same room with him raises my heckles, and knowing I will have to hold a conversation with him later on made me want to vomit on my dinner.

Heaving a sigh, I pushed my plate away knowing that it was time for me go get ready for this stupid tutoring session...

XxXxX

I stood in front of the potions classroom door for what felt like ages; I couldn't bring myself to knock. I knew I wasn't late, I made sure I had half an hour to get ready and be down here; I had time to spare.

Just as I was about to turn tail and run the door swung open, "Ms. Weasley, I hope you weren't about to leave just yet. The session hasn't even started and I have many titillating things planed for the night." Malfoy drawled.

Every single muscle in my body stiffened at the sound of his voice. I could hear the sneer with out even having to look at his face. "Malfoy," I spat as if it were a curse. "What kind of Griffindor would I be if I were to run from a slimy git like you?" I turned to face him and was taken aback by his appearance. Long gone was the ferret faced boy with the greasy slicked back hair, and here was a man with strong sharp features; soft looking messy hair, and a tall muscular build. My heart sped up a little at the sight of this stunningly handsome man that stood in front of me!

"Like what you see, Weaslette?" He chuckled, and my eyes snapped up to his face. There it was, his infamous smirk.

"If you mean, extremely disgusted, when you say like... Than yes..." I couldn't help but grin when a confused look crossed his face. "Lets get this over with, Malfoy." I said as I pushed past him into the classroom.

"So eager to learn, Weasley.." He said, "There are a few rules that we must go through before we start." An almost evil grin spread across his face; a foreboding shiver traveled down my spine. When I nodded he continued, "First, no back talk. If you talk back or question me you will shed an article of clothing. Second, if you mess up an ingredient you will loose more clothes. Lastly, when all your clothing is gone I get to touch you where ever I want. If you disagree with these rules you will fail and there is no way to make up for the bad marks this term."

I stood there mouth agape, eyes rounded in shock. "B-but that is blackmail... You're using this tutoring session as an excuse to get me naked!" I almost shouted the last part. I could feel the rage and embarrassment bubbling up under my skin. By now my face had to be as bright red as my hair.

"I don't appreciate the sass, my little ginger. Off with the shoes!" He said, "Remember, your grade depends on this."

I grumbled for a moment before taking a seat and removing my black stilettos. "Can we start now, sir?" I said in a sickeningly sweet voice; dropping my shoes on the floor with a thud.

"Yes, Weasley, we can begin." He walked to the front of the class much like Snape would do. Then it was almost like I was back in Snape's potion class. I was completely uninterested in what Malfoy was yammering on about. I just drifted off into my own little world of daydreams. I could see Malfoy, shirtless, his alabaster skin gleaming in the moon light. His hand was on his neck, slowly traveling down his torso to the almost invisible line of blond hair that disappeared into his trousers. "... And the troll then took out his massive cock!" Is all I hear and was snapped back into reality.

"I-I'm sorry? What were you saying?" I asked, my shock apparent.

"It seems you were too preoccupied to actually listen to a word I was saying... Take off the socks and the shirt." The smirk was back on his face.

"But you said it was one article at a time!" I shot back.

"Well, now I'm going to need you to remove the panties as well for the backtalk." I could tell he was enjoying this. He was such a perverted sadist!

"Prick," I said under my breath. I pulled off my socks putting them in my discarded shoes. When I went to take off my tie he stopped me.

"I said the shirt, not the tie. Does the bra need to go as well?" He chuckled.

I stopped, feeling a blush creep up to my cheeks, slowly unbuttoning my white uniform shirt tossing it on top of my other clothing. Heaving a heavy sigh, I reached under my skirt and pulling my panties down knowing my face had to be beet red. I had never in my life felt so extorted and turned on at the same time. I could the heat pooling in my lower abdomen I never knew anyone could get wet from just the weight of another's eyes scrutinizing their body. When I cleared my throat, trying to dislodge the lump that seemed to be forming, I looked up and met his eyes. There was a look of raw lust that I wasn't too sure I should have been seeing. Within seconds he was on my, his hand grabbing a fistful of my hair, holding so tight it almost hurt. There was a brief moment where I though he was going to back off; then his lips crashed down onto mine.

This kiss was not romantic of gentle, it was all lips and teeth and tongue. He bit my lip so hard I thought he would draw blood. I ripped open his shirt, running my hands along his sculpted chest and abs. I could hear the ping of his buttons as the bounced off the floor and desk, we parted briefly so he could shrug off his now ruined shirt and I could remove my bra. He returned to me but his mouth attacking my breasts this time. I had both of my hands fisted in his hair as his tongue swirled around on pert strawberry colored nipple then the other. He alternated between suckling and nibbling on my nipple and plucking and pinching the other.

Once I was moaning and breathing harshly, I was roughly turned around and bent over the smooth cold desk that was behind me. The sound of his zipper almost echoed in the room, because the only other sound was our heavy breathing. I could feel the head of his cock as he ran it up and down the seam of my dripping sex.

"I want you to beg for it, you little Griffindor slut!" He said harshly in my ear, I let out little gasps every time the head of his cock brushed my sensitive clit.

"I, I need you!" I gasped when he entered me a mere few centimeters, "I want you to fuck me!"

That seemed to be what he needed to hear because not a second later he was buried in me to the hilt. He pumped into me roughly, almost painfully. His heavy sack hitting my clit with each thrust; edging me closer and closer to the blissful feeling of orgasm every time he entered me. He bit and sucked on the spot where my shoulder and neck met, letting out grunts and muttered "fuck"s and "so tight"s. I felt like my world was exploding and imploding all at the same time when I tumbled into my release. I knew he was not too far off as well when his thrust grew more frantic. I could feel my inner walls clamping down around him like a vice as my legs started to shake. Finally he came so violently he had to grip my hips and I let out a soundless scream.

XxXxX

I was buttoning up my shirt when Malfoy finally spoke. "Same time, same place next week..." With that said he winked at me and left, his tattered shirt thrown over his shoulder.

I felt my cheeks heat... "That prick," I yelled to the empty room.

**The End!**

**End Note: I hope you all liked it! I'm not a big Draco/Ginny fan but this wasn't for me, it was for a very supermegafoxyawesomehot friend of mine! **

**XoXo**

**LampPostInWinter!**


End file.
